1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to household item and in particular to the hanging of clothing onto a non-destructive device on the hinge pin of a door hinge.
2. Prior Art
I have been a renter for over 20 years now and I have been faced with security deposit deductions because of objects left behind after relocating to another residence. One item in particular, the hangers, (screws, nails, hooks, etc.) that are fastened onto doors on which to hang clothing.
As a renter you either leave the hangers on the doors when you move, or remove them and be faced with repairing the holes in the door. I feel it's cheaper to leave the hangers on the door but your next place of residence might need them and you have to purchase them again. There are other instances in which you can't or don't want to attach hangers on the doors because of door construction--hollow door, uniqueness of door--nicely finished wood--both of which could result in expensive repairs.
You do not necessarily need to be a renter to be faced with these last two circumstances. A home owner might not want to attach a hanger to a nicely finished door. This is one of the advantages of this present invention. It is a non-destructive support on which to hange clothes. You simply remove the existing hinge pin and install the hinge pin clothes hanger in its place. It's that simple.
All of the examples of the prior art related to door or hinge attached hangers are set forth in the patents described below: U.S. Pat. Nos.
Des. 170,725 Stahl: This is an ornamental design for a hinge. PA1 Des. 197,702 Loeb: This is an ornamental design for a cabinet hinge. PA1 2,509,502 Hunt: This hanger is not a unitary part of the hinge pin. It could interfere with the full operation of the hinge. PA1 2,684,225 Johnson: This support is much too complicated for a simple means of hanging clothes. PA1 2,895,698 Palmer: This clothes hanger is much too large to use as a simple alternate support on which to hang clothes. PA1 2,896,791 Raber: These portable supports seem to be permanently attached to the hinge and are too complicated for a simple non-destructive attachment to the hinge. PA1 3,044,630 Szabo: This hinge pin hook is not a unitary part of the hinge pin and is made to fit between the head of the hinge pin and the top of the hinge. This shortens the hinge pin and makes for a sloppy fit when weight is hung on the hooks. It is a filmsy arrangement. PA1 3,145,849 Hanson: This hanger bracket is much too long for a clothes hook. It appears to be made for clothes hung on hangers. PA1 3,175,696 Melbourne: The hanger structure also seems to be set up for clothes hung on hangers and is much too large for a simple clothes support. PA1 3,200,435 Hemmeter et al: This hanger is designed to have shoes and clothes on hanger's hung onto it. PA1 3,294,248 Olson: This clothes hanger is similar to Hanson, Hemmeter et al, described above. Again, it appears to be designed for clothes hung on hangers. PA1 3,825,127 Morrison et al: The hinge hanger is made for clothes hung on hangers. This is similar in design to Olson, Hemmeter et al, Hanson referenced above. Norwegian patent: PA1 57,263: This device and its construction do not appear sturdy.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves, or fulfills the purposes of the hinge pin clothes hanger, this present invention. The principal effect and objective of this present invention is to furnish a quality product made to last. Another accomplishment of this present invention is to provide a sturdy support which replaces the hinge pin of any door hinge. Additionally this present invention quickly attaches a non-destructive support on which to hang clothes, towels, or anything similar, on any door, in any room in which it would be useful. Furthermore, this present invention is easily installed or removed without any damage to the door or hinge.